The Fallen Master
by Armand1
Summary: Not all... meet with success...


I wrote this inspired by Kingdom Hearts, but i actually sought to show a darker side to the game, rather than the childish style the game adopted. I choose the title because it related to the story, tell me what you think .

  
The Fallen Master

  
He stood upon the brink of the abyss. A platform of cobblestones, all that remained of his once proud world, a shadowy abyss, and nothing more. He clenched his fist angrily, his teeth grinding together, his mouth dry. A sharp flash of memory stabbed at his heart, all those he'd failed, countless hearts claimed by the growing abyss. He blinked, the tiny crystaline tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a sudden chilling dampness, as it fell from his face, spattering across the cobbles. He looked down upon it, his expression tortured, his eyes clouded. And raising a hand lightly, he rubbed away all traces of the tear. Drawing his attention back to the situation. The last of the wind beat up around him, his long coat billowed out behind him, and his lustrous, thick blonde hair was tossed by the breeze. The last of the light illuminated a sudden twinkle in his emerald eyes, as his lips tightened with the grin of determination.   
  
He drew his hands quickly from his side, tearing off the billowing coat, and tossing it into the infernal abyss. A sudden golden light burst from his newly concealed body. He wore beaten shoes, torn black trousers, and an oddly immaculate white shirt. A narrow leather strap lay across his chest, tightening the shirt around his tight muscles. The golden light still bathed the isle, illuminating all that lay upon the brink of nothingness.  
  
He snapped the strap, pulling upon it hard, as his hand met with the shimmering metallic weapon. A complexity of markings adorned its silver frame, runes, meanings long since lost and forgotten. The golden aura it emanated was intence. The keyshaped tip gleamed menacingly, as the shadow's parted at its edge. He held it before himself, bracing himself for the inevitable confrontation. His feet fixed firmly on the last of the cobbles. Bathed in the golden light, banishing the bitter enshrouding shadows. Like an angel from the heavens, surveying the last remnants of a fallen existance.  
  
The roar rang out terribly, echoing into the abyss. The remaining cobbles shook under the weight of the foe. A beast, shrowded in shadows, composed purely of darkness, a glutton of a monster, its evil intensified by the stream of stolen hearts it had devoured. As it glared hatefully at the man that stood before it. Its form revolted from the light, but its terrific core emanated the darkness that had inevitably destroyed all the man held dear. And it sensed within him the darkness, the sheer longing for revenge, the darkness diluting his soul as his virtues faded into nothingness, and it sneered. Long yellowing fangs dripped a bitter saliva upon the cobblestones.  
  
The man finally composed himself, stepped forwards, the keyblade held firmly in his hands, figure like an avenging angel, he smirked.  
  
"You're gluttony, you're darkness, you're putrid greed, it all ends, now!" His voice was thick and luxurious. Deep and soothing. His voice was all that remained upon the brink of everything and nothing. "I failed them all... that i know! but i shall cleave you open in their name and seek justice on their behalf!"  
  
The foul beast let out a disgusted blare, seemingly unafraid of the mans threat. As it roared its terrific defiance directly at him, both stood upon the isle of cobbles.   
  
The man cringed, its bitterness was sickening to him. And he was growing weary playing its game. He rushed forwards, his footfall upon the cobbles echoed madly. The beast seemed to grin. Leaping forwards upon the warrior. The sudden glaring light flared as the keyblade connected with the beasts loathsome soul. It collided bitterly with the ground, a cloud of dust raised as it sunk away from the light.   
  
The man laughed. Raising his hands against the fallen foe. The air around his palm ignited, a wave of heat surging around his clenched fist. He released, his finger stretched out towards the foe, as a current of liquid flames exploded from his hand. The beast roared angrily, drawing a shroud of shadow around itself, as the fires were swallowed into the oblivion of the abyss. And it surged forwards, drawing its vile clawed hands in a swift arc, it connected with the warriors flawless face.   
  
He fell back, shocked, his whole face ached, he could feel the slow warmth of blood as it formed a path downwards. The bitter warmth, and the shocking pain shot through him immediately. A sudden fear erupted within the depths of his couragous soul. The foul beast had enraged him, he drew his hands against his face, examining the wound around his left eye, the bleeding warmth, and with a bitter sneer he realised his eye was gone. Angrily he shook his hand, the blood spattering around him, filling his mouth with the thick salty liquid. Spitting quickly he drew the blade around himself, erupting forth, the beast rebelled against the might of the weapon. Its claws struck fiercely against his upper torso. The pain shot through him bitterly. As he fell, slumping onto his knee's. And slamming hard against his back. The sudden amazing warmth around his chest startled him, weakly he strained his arms onto his chest. Welcomed by the sudden liquid warmth that trickled from the gaping wound. A quick shudder crackled through him. He was overcome by the sudden weakness, unaware of the slowly expanding pool of blood he lay bathed in. The crimson liquid stained his every limb. He closed his eye, the once stunning emerald glimmer of life, drying up at a rate he couldnt understand. A tear once again seeped from his eye, washing an ivory streak through the mans blood stained face.  
  
"I failed them... all of them.... its all..."  
  
The small isle was gone, everything was gone, the last of the light swalled by the trecherous darkness.   
  
It fell, spinning, a small golden aura still ignited upon its silver edge, the long forgotten runes, lost forever. As it fell, spinning... into eternity... 


End file.
